A bell unit.
A conventional electromagnetic bell unit is shown in FIG. 8 and has a drive block 20 comprising a bell hammer 17 fixed with a hammer head 15 and a movable yoke 16, a coil 18 and a yoke 19 is provided outside a bell 21 and both the bell 21 and the drive block 20 are fixed to a fixing member 22.
However, the electromagnetic bell unit of the above structure has the drawback that since the drive block 20 is provided outside the bell 21, the entire space occupied by the unit becomes so large that it is difficult for a small-sized block to be provided with the bell unit.
In addition, since different members are required for mounting the bell hammer and yoke, the number of parts and the amount of time required for assembling the unit innevitably increase resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost.